<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Workspace by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Levitation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733056">My Workspace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020'>fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation'>Levitation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Photoset, Photoshop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats &amp; Laptops: рабочие места игроков команды во время Битвы.</p><p>Фото рабочих мест (сверху вниз):<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg">Izverg</a>, <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/3500398">Mater Suspiriorum</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina">sexmalvina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure">Mitlaure</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper">TheSoulkeeper</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti">diesnefasti</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat">PriestSat</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka">Lenuchka</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation">Levitation</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Workspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Мы пишем фики и рисуем арты, занимаемся переводом и косплеем в любых удобных (а порой неудобных) условиях. Сидя за ноутбуком в любимом кресле или делая заметки в телефоне по дороге с работы, или пытаясь отвоевать клавиатуру у кота, или медитируя на фигурки любимых персонажей на столе.</p><p>Мы творим в любых условиях — и нам это нравится)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/Z1IRVSb.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/C7ty4p9.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/9PoHtO3.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/lNVh5zU.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/1kpx04Y.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/x7lsUoi.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/29RCT2U.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/nKEkFin.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/PmXXq7C.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/NNk99lx.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>